


Help me find this wonderful fanfic!

by Lhgaunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Magic, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Death Eaters, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Harry Potter is Not a Potter, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Sexy Voldemort (Harry Potter), Voldemort is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhgaunt/pseuds/Lhgaunt
Summary: Description inside, I promise to delete it as soon as I find itEnglish is not my first language, sorry.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Other(s), Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Other(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Hi!** Sorry to bother you with something so trivial and obviously not a new story, but I've been looking for this fanfic for a long time.

It was published in Fanfiction and it was in English although I do not know if it is on other platforms or languages.

It's about Voldemort being Harry's biological father, and it didn't have more than 10 chapters the last time I read it, it hadn't been updated for a long time.

Voldemort had either had a wine he gave him or took it from the Nott's if I'm not mistaken, and he got drunk pretty easily. I don't remember how well, but he ended up at the same party as where Lily was and she slept with him because he "looked a lot like James", after the sexual act, Voldemort erased the memory of the meeting and disappeared.

If I'm not mistaken months later voldemort found out when harry was born because it appeared in her family tapestry.

On October 31, 1981, he went to Godrics hollow with Bellatrix after making him swear to silence, I remember that he was very indignant because his master had had a son with a dirty blood and he wanted to say Why not me?

The scene before that was of Lily distraught and shocked by Harry's strong bouts of accidental magic, and James sad that Harry never told him Dad.

What follows I think is Bellatrix quite in love with Harry who was spinning his curls with magic, I think that Voldemort at this point had tied James and Lily, had woken them up and told them the true paternity of Harry, neither believed it until that voldemort undid the obliviate of lily and then harry had said papa in parsel to voldemort, who asked him to repeat it in english and James had cried when his supposed son said papa to another, i think the dark lord said something like that like "he knows who his real father is"

After that Voldemort kills James and Bella Lily, I don't remember very well how it follows but if I know that a scene of a Harry of about 4/5 years with Bella appears in Diagon Alley, Ron Weasley had looked with envy at the expensive clothes of Harry and his pretty face while he was wearing clothes that his own mother had made for him. I remember that Ron had asked Molly for a dragon stuffed animal (I don't remember if it was that animal) and she had told him that there was not enough money, while Bella was yelling at the manager of the store saying that she wanted something like 20 stuffed animals but there was no availability, then harry saw ron and made bella buy a single stuffed animal, they approached the weasleys and harry said something like "do you want it?" and before Ron can respond she made the stuffed animal explode while Bella cooed and congratulated her.

there was a scene also in which harry convinced bella to accompany him to a raid and both tortured muggles, but sirius black and others of the order of the phoenix saw them, i think after that voldemort punished harry for the first time

Harry did not go to Hogwarts but to Durmstrang and had several arguments with his father because he would not let him smoke but he wanted him to make a horcrux, Voldemort was terrified that his son would die and had nightmares about it, especially with Sirius Black.

Dumbledore heard a new prophecy, something about darkness and chains of light.

After his second year at Hogwarts, Harry had also murdered his father's lover with the Slytherin dagger and Voldemort had chosen a Salazar coin that Harry found in the mansion for him to make his first Horcrux.

before going to the world cup, voldemort for the first time gave bella a brief kiss saying "take care of our son", harry always wore somewhat short tunics with a high neck, I think, and in the quiddich cup he and his father They met Luna Lovegood, who had told them something prophetic but I don't remember what, they were struck by the necklace of the deathly hallows that she was wearing.

Also a girl who was Harry's lover went to beg him to stay together or something like that, Bellatrix and Voldemort made fun of her while Harry I think he cursed her or something like that.

already in the stands harry had shouted something about a million galleons that he bet viktor would catch the snich, then there is a point of view of dumbledore who was disillusioned along with sirius with the plan to assassinate voldemort with something about the new prophecy and They wanted to get Harry out of their clutches.

That was until Albus noticed that Tom really loved his son and the thing was mutual, he tried to tell Sirius but he had already left with the aim of avenging his friends.

Voldemort noticed Dumbledore very late, they went down to another part where he dueled with Albus and was winning until Sirius sent the killing curse to Harrison and he got in the way since he was going to be able to return and his son could not.

There was a prayer in which he said something like that everyone heard the regrettable cry of pain from Harrison "Dad", then Harry took the yew wand from the ground and said to the order of the Phoenix "you will regret it"

then he disappears with the dark mark of bella, in the mansion he performs a horcrux but something goes wrong and he dies for a few minutes, severus argues with dumbledore when he arches in pain and then heals harry.

Harry gathers the Death Eaters and asks them for all the books on necromancy that they have since he wanted to revive his father as soon as possible, those of the inner circle disapprove of this since the lord would not let him read about necromancy since he had a lot of magic and little control.

I don't remember much else, I'm sorry and I hope it's enough.


	2. Yesss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FOUND IT

OH GOD YES YES I FOUND IT! well, <https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanidieme> found it for me, for all those who asked me for the story when I find it here I leave them.

<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13089525/1/Family-Matters>

Those of you who never read it, please do so even if you will suffer for only 8 chapters later. If it is not my favorite, it is among them.


End file.
